In recent years, various types of media such as a label paper, plastic media such as an OHP, a sheet with the surface of a paper coated, in addition to a normal sheet, is printed in an image forming apparatus.
However, in the case of media including an adhesive layer such as a label paper, if heat and pressure are applied to the media, an adhesive agent of the adhesive layer adheres to an image carrier, a fixing device and a conveyance path. The adhering adhesive agent is not sufficiently removed by a cleaner for removing remaining toner on the image carrier. Thus, there is a case in which cleaning failure occurs, and problems such as conveyance failure and image failure occur.